Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) devices may be used in various applications such as micro-phones, accelerometers, inkjet printers, etc. A commonly used type of MEMS devices includes a MEMS capacitor that has a movable element (sometimes referred to as a proof mass) as a capacitor plate, and a fixed element as the other capacitor plate. The movement of the movable element causes the change in the capacitance of the capacitor. The change in the capacitance may be converted into the change in an electrical signal, and hence the MEMS device may be used as a micro-phone, an accelerometer, or the like.
The distance between the movable element and the fixed element is typically small. During the manufacturing and the using of the MEMS devices, the movable element may stick to the fixed element, which is known as stiction in the art. When the stiction occurs, the respective MEMS device fails.